


Feeling Adventurous

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Alcohol can change things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** DracoHarry100's prompt #467: Treasure.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Feeling Adventurous

~

“Not bad,” Harry said, finishing his drink. 

“Knew you’d like it.” Malfoy smirked. “Still feeling adventurous?” 

Harry drained the last of the ice wine. “Sure.” 

“Excellent.” Malfoy Levitated another bottle over. Waving his wand, he poured some. “Try that.” 

Harry took the glass and sipped. “Nice!” 

“Elf wine.” Malfoy poured some in his own glass. “Father considered it part of the Malfoy treasure.” He giggled. “He probably rolling in his grave as we drink it.”

“Isn’t wine for drinking?” Harry asked. 

Malfoy raised his glass in the air. “Exactly!” He grinned manically. “Drink up, Potter. We’ve more treasure to explore!” 

~

Harry blinked, seeing _two_ Malfoys on the sofa with him. “’Mpissed.”

Malfoy poured more alcohol. “PissedPotter!” he giggled. “Ooh, ’lliteration. PishedPotter, PishPotter—”

“Sodoff!” Harry muttered. “Arse.”

“You’re th’arse!” 

“You!”

Malfoy paused. “Why’re we arguing?”

Harry blinked. “Dunno—”

“Hav’nother drink.” 

Harry took the glass. “What’sit?” 

Malfoy sniggered. “N’idea.” 

Shrugging, Harry tossed it back. “’Sgood.” 

“Right?” Malfoy, laughing, fell against Harry. As he giggled, Harry shifted, resting his arm over Malfoy’s shoulders.

“’Mdrunk,” Harry muttered. 

“M’too,” agreed Malfoy. “Seems’propriate. I’m th’other Malfoy treasure. Treasure drinkin’ treasure.” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah?”

Malfoy looked up at Harry. “Fuckit,” he slurred and, leaning up, kissed Harry. 

~


End file.
